the_headcanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arthur Matthews
Arthur Matthews is a member of the Infamous 6 Hitmen aswell as being a Capo in the Midnight 5 crime family. Arthur Matthews was born in Chicago, Illinois in 1994 and is of American and Italian heritage. He currently resides on the Infamous 6 starship, but has an appartment in New York aswell. Biography Early Life Childhood Arthur Matthews was born on the night of the 21st of July 1994 in Chicago Illinois to Grant and Maria Matthews, he also had an brother named Danny Matthews who was older than him by 4 years. His father was a manager at a well-known casino in Chicago, it was popular with criminals such as members of the Italian Mob, who Grant often spent time with during his hours working at the Casino. Grant was a proud American patriot and wore a cowboy hat almost everywhere and was an avid gun owner, the cowboy hat was a family heirloom passed down throughout the generations of the eldest male member of the Matthews family. His mother worked as a teller in the Bank of America within the central city. The family was well-off financially and lived in a large house in a moderately rich neighbourhood. Arthur excelled in school, being extremely skilled in mathematics and later engineering when he moved onto high school. As a child he spent numerous hours playing video games and basketball with his older brother Danny, who Arthur always idolised and looked up to. Socially he was always one of the popular kids at school, having numerous friends and girlfriends and being a very charismatic teenager. The Tragedy of The Matthews Family In March of 2007, there was an armed robbery at the Bank of America where Maria Matthews worked, it was believed to be orchestrated by the Italian Mob. Maria tried to remain calm and comply with the robbers orders during the robbery, however when police arrived outside of the bank a few members of the mob freaked out and began firing blindly and acting erratically, when Maria was too slow in opening the door to the teller's office one of the robber's lost his patience and shot her in the chest, they were never able to get into the teller's office anyway. After the robbery emergency services found her in a pool of her own blood, clutching a picture of her two sons that she had in her purse. They attempted resuscitation but to no avail and she was pronounced dead, along with 3 other's, at the scene. This broke Arthur and his brother emotionally and mentally, his father was instead angered after he discovered that it was the Italian Mob who orchestrated the attack, who he had previously seen as an ally, and sought revenge for his wife's death. The next year was one of the worst in Arthur's life, Grant was a caring father to his two sons throughout this period however he also spent spent the year planning his revenge and in July 2008 was ready to enact his master plan. Two days before Arthur's 14th birthday Grant launched an attack on one of the member's of the Italian Mob who was present at the robbery as they were exiting a liquor store, Grant waited several minutes outside for the man to leave and when he did he grabbed the mobster by his shirt collar and fired a bullet into his gut using a 44.Magnum revolver. The mobster died of blood loss in the gutter that night, what Grant was unaware of was that he had killed a made man which meant the mob would without-a-doubt come after whoever perpetrated the killing. It took the mob several months to find out who had killed the made man, who went by the name of "George Yachty", but when they eventually discovered that the killer was Grant Matthews, the mob knew what they had to do. In November 2008, seven armed members of the mob launched an attack on the Matthews household in the dead of night. When the front door was kicked down, Grant, Danny and Arthur immediately awoke. Grant ordered a frightened Arthur to stay upstairs while he and Danny confronted the assailants, who they believed were petty criminals. The mobsters had began ransacking the home, destroying everything in sight, five of them remained downstairs to wreck the home while two of them headed upstairs to find and capture the family. Grant confronted the two mobsters as they came up the stairs, equipped with a double barrel shotgun, he fired a shell into the first mobster hitting him in the throat, he was instantly killed. The second however fired two shots from his pistol into Grants stomach sending him flying back into the wall, Danny then ran out from his father's bedroom wielding a revolver and attempted to shoot the mobster but due to his inexperience with firearms missed every shot until the revolver was empty. As Arthur watched on from down the hall, the second mobster grabbed his brother by the throat while his father lay screaming in agony while the other five mobsters began running up the stairs to provide backup. The mobsters surrounded his father and brother, and began beating them with the butts of their guns and their fists as well as kicking them. When one of the mobsters spotted the frightened Arthur, Danny screamed "ARTHUR FUCKING HIDE!", Arthur dived into his bedroom and locked the door, hiding in his closet. The mobsters, now annoyed that Danny had given Arthur warning and thus stopped them from reaching him, stabbed Danny in the side of the throat, killing him as Grant looked on. Arthur heard one final scream from his father, until all was silent, until the mobsters approached his door and began trying to break in. Unbeknown to Arthur, or the mobsters, the Ruthless 5 (The Infamous 6 minus Arthur) Hitmen Group were currently on a mission within the city of Chicago and were merely a couple blocks from Arthur's house. Arthur heard more gunshots and screams from within his closet along with a "What the Fuck!?" scream from a young man, he heard his door being knocked down and prepared for his death. However the man who swung the closet door open wasn't a mobster, it was Luke Stab. Arthur The Hitman Surrogate Son '(To Be Finished)'''